


I Need You Tonight

by Antique_Rose



Category: Remilie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Remilie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antique_Rose/pseuds/Antique_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilie shows up at Roberts apartment and it turns out they do more than watch TV</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You Tonight

It was around 9 P.M on a chilly Friday night. The clock was ticking and Robert didn’t know what to do, so instead of watching the time pass, he sat down on his couch and started to watch TV.

"Knock knock knock"

Robert wondered who it could be, his wife was back in Glasgow and he wasn’t expecting any visitors. Especially not at this time of night.

He walked to the door and opened it with an unsure feeling.

"Hi Bobby, I hope you are having a nice evening" said Emilie.

"Hello Em, I wasn’t expecting you here this evening but it’s a nice surprise" stated Robert.

"I just..um..was bored and I didn’t really have anything planned for tonight so I thought i’d drop by" she said.

"Sure, come on in Em" Robert said happily. 

Emilie and Robert walked over to the couch where he was sitting and sat down. Robert reached over to the remote and handed it to her.

"You can watch anything you wish" he said as he got up to fetch her a beer.

He sat down and they scooted closer together. Robert reached over his arm and put it around her. They settled on watching a movie that had already been half over because there wasn’t much on TV.

Emilie could feel the tension between them. She felt like she wanted to kiss him, like she wanted him to hold her close and she suspected that he felt the same.

It was getting late, it was already past midnight and she realized she should be on her way back to her place.

It felt like something was keeping her there though, like she wasn’t meant to leave. She wasn’t sure if it was the way Robert was looking at her or if it was the way she felt in her heart when he looked at her. Surely there must be a reason that her heart fluttered every time her eyes met his, or how her body tingled whenever her hand brushed against his, she hoped with all her heart that he felt this way as well.

Emilie was dating the director of her new movie “The Submarine Kid” and she knew that Robert had been married for years and had three children. She knew this could never be, but why did she feel this way?

Emilie and Robert were best friends, they were very close and they had been there for each other since they started filming OUAT. She had always felt they had a connection. One she couldn’t explain other than she knew it felt right, she knew that if she was to work with him for the rest of her life than she would be a happy woman.

She hoped in her heat that he loved her as she felt she loved him. Little things he did might confirm it but given the circumstances she could never really say.

She loved how they could talk about anything with each other and she loved how they would spend each moment they weren’t working with each other. She even loved the little things they would do like wrap their arms around each other, or how they would share hugs or nibble on each others food in between takes.

Despite circumstances that existed, could they ever be more than friends?.

It seemed to Robert that she had been in a daze, he had been calling her name.

"Emilie…Emilie..Em"

"Oh, sorry, I must haze zoned out for a moment" she said.

"That’s alright, you still looked ever so beautiful" Robert said with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Emilie questioned, she wondered in she was in reality right now.

"You are beautiful Em and I can’t help but how I feel for you" he said.

"How is it that you feel for me? questioned Emilie.

"I’m in love with you Emilie. I’ve never quite felt like this with anyone. The way you make me feel and keep my spirits up no matter what always touches my heart. Your touch, your smile, your laugh. It’s all incredible. The way you make me feel is amazing. I know this might come as a shock given my circumstances but I sense that you may feel the same way" he said as his voice cracked from emotion.

"I do Robert. Everything that you feel I do too. Right here" she said as she placed his hand against her heart.

And with that they leaned in to kiss each other, but Robert quickly pulled away.

"I don’t think I can do this" he said. "I’m sorry, maybe you should go" he stated and began to walk towards the door.

Emilie stood up and began to walk towards the foyer of his apartment. She felt a sense of despair and confusion. She wanted so badly for this to happen but a part of her was glad that it didn’t because she was still aware of his marriage.

"Wait…" Robert said and he drew himself closer to Emilie.

"I need you Em, my angel. I need you here with me"

Emilie could see tears forming in his eyes. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her gently, slowly working his way down to her neck.

Emilie took her heels off and he began to walk towards the bedroom, gesturing for her to follow him.

When they arrived in his room he told her to lay down on the bed and he began sensuously touching as much of her body with his hands as he could, all the while kissing her passionately. 

He worked his hands slowly down to her crotch and reached under her skirt, pulled down her panties and began to play with her clit.

"oooh yes" she said moaning in pleasure. He began to finger her, stroking her G spot with his finger in just the right motion to make her come.

"mmm don’t stop…"

But just as she was about to reach her climax he pulled his finger out. He wanted to pleasure her with his dick. He wanted to be deep inside of her, to feel the wet tightness of her vagina against his cock. He wanted to make her scream.

"What are you doing?" Emilie said in frustration.

"Take off your clothes" he said and began to undress as well.

Robert had a look in his eyes that told her that he wanted every inch of her body. He pointed to the bed and she laid down once more.

He climbed on top of her and began to kiss her lustfully.

He entered her, feeling the wetness of her cunt on his dick. He could feel himself having the urge to just fuck her like he had wanted to for so long, but he stopped himself because he didn’t want to fast. He wanted to please her until she screamed with pleasure.

He began to thrust slowly at first and then gradually faster, with each thrust getting himself deeper inside of her.

"Oh, yes darling. Oh my god…fuck me"

Emilie was moaning loudly and Robert could tell that she was enjoying his cock very much. She began to clutch the bed sheets and moved her hands to his back and held onto him.

"Oh yes, mmmm yeah. It feels to good. I want you so deep inside of me" she said practically screaming from pleasure.

With that Robert thrusted his hard cock deeper and harder inside of her and the sound of her moaning each time he entered her was almost enough to make him come.

"Turn over, get on your knees my Angel" he said.

Emilie turned over and got on her knees, her ass pressing against his cock.

"Have me Darling" she said, and with that Robert thrusted hard into her and she let out a scream of pleasure.

He could feel himself about to come as pleasure rose from the base of his cock, he could feel that familiar warmth forming and he knew that he was about to explode. But he wanted her to come first.

He thrusted even faster and harder, making Emilie near oragasm quickly. He could hear the sound of his skin hitting against her ass each time her entered her.

"Come for me Em" he said.

"Mmmmm hmmmmm" she moaned as she came.

He could feel her walls tighten and throb against his cock and it brought him great pleasure.

He knew he was only a second away from coming so he pounded her until he could feel himself exploding.

"Ohh yes…oh my god…my Angel" he said with whatever breath he managed to get out.

The pleasure was intense, not like anything he had felt for a long time. He rested on top of her until all of his fluid had been released.

He never thought this would ever happen. Up until now it was just a fantasy.

He kissed her lips and rolled off of her onto the bed. They both climbed under the sheets and wrapped their arms around each other.

"I love you Bobby" said Emilie.

"I love you too Em" said Robert back.

And they held each other under the covers falling asleep in each others arms.


End file.
